<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire by bidness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226952">Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidness/pseuds/bidness'>bidness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Inexperienced Alec, M/M, Malec, Oneshot, Oral Sex, POV Magnus Bane, Romance, Sexy, Sexy Times, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidness/pseuds/bidness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alec has ruined him, and that thought spurs him on hotter than any fire will ever be able to. Bracing his hands against the smooth skin of Alec’s sides he shifts his hips down and elicits the sweetest moan from the other man. And fuck if that isn’t the hottest thing he’s ever heard."</p><p>Just a quick, sexy random Malec moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I never write anything graphic, so please bear with my brain!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Magnus—” Alec’s voice is petulant and whiny with need when it breaks, and the sound travels low into Magnus’ core and he’s quick to respond to the call with fervor, his lips mouthing hot kisses against Alec’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>How did they get here? They’re tangled up in this dance that Magnus can’t force himself to pull away from, he doesn’t want to, if he’s being honest. One minute they’re enjoying fruity, very hard drinks, on Magnus’ couch laughing and joking and sharing flirty knowing looks, and the next they were... <em>here.</em></p><p> </p><p>Not that he’s complaining, not by any means. The liquor isn’t the only thing that’s har–</p><p> </p><p>“Magnus<em>, please,” </em>Alec interrupts his thoughts with such a lovely sigh that his stomach twists in excitement, and who is Magnus to deny that heavenly voice anything?</p><p> </p><p>With a newfound determination and the lust building low in his belly, Magnus lifts himself to sit atop the shadowhunter’s lap. It feels right, <em>so right</em>. His body feels like it’s molded to Alec’s perfectly, as if by some strange twist in this crazy chaotic world this was meant to happen, they were meant to meet each other, and their bodies just fit.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe on slightly more PG terms, but there’s no way Magnus can stop himself now, not when the raven-haired shadowhunter is so eager and willing beneath him.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus’ hands take on a will of their own, curiously seeking out the skin beneath the fitted Henley Alec is wearing, the dark gray making his flushed skin seem even lighter. Magnus wants to touch all of him, to feel every curve and dip and rune he can find. Alec doesn’t seem to mind, actually seems to have the same thought, because suddenly Magnus can feel fingers tugging his buttoned up oxford shirt from his pants, and the large and impossibly warm palms pressing flat against his back.</p><p> </p><p>It’s been so long since Magnus has done something like this, opened himself and his body up to be so vulnerable like this, and in front of a shadowhunter of all people. Of course there’s been the occasional one-night stand and some fun at various clubs and parties, but his hedonistic tendencies were quite content with the average vampires, warlocks and often times mundane sex. He doesn’t do blind passion, the kind that seeps into your very core to make you lose all your inhibitions. But something about this, about<em> Alexander Lightwood</em>, feels different.</p><p> </p><p>It feels positively sinful. Like the Angels themselves outright forbid this burning mix of pleasure between a shadowhunter and a downworlder.</p><p> </p><p>Alec has ruined him, and that thought spurs him on hotter than any fire will ever be able to. Bracing his hands against the smooth skin of Alec’s sides he shifts his hips down and elicits the sweetest moan from the other man. And <em>fuck</em> if that isn’t the hottest thing he’s ever heard.</p><p> </p><p>Alec’s hips buck up, and frantically they’re moving together in the most delicious way, mouthwatering and hot, more than he ever expected this to be. He can feel the trembling in Alec’s body as he grinds himself down particularly rough and attaches his lips softly to the juncture of his neck and shoulder, hears the soft noise leave Alec’s mouth whether he intended it to or not. The hands on his back are all over him, brushing, grasping, <em>squeezing</em>, and Magnus can sense the inexperience in their movements as if Alec wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do next.</p><p> </p><p>That just makes this so much hotter, and at the same time Magnus can’t ignore the twinge of guilt at the possibility that Alec really might not have any experience with this, at the very least with another man. With a resolute sigh he pulls back and places a delicate kiss to the plump pink lips before Alec has a chance to protest, his face held firmly in Magnus’ hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Alexander,” he murmurs, softly accentuating the name with kisses. “Have you ever been with anyone before?”</p><p> </p><p>The body beneath him tenses, and though Magnus loves the feel of a hard, hot body beneath him, he has to drag his mind away from those thoughts. Alec’s silence is all he needs to know.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we should cool off.”</p><p> </p><p>“N—No!” Alec shifts to sit up and lets out a low groan, resting his head against Magnus’ shoulder because they’re both still <em>so </em>hard and any little movement is torture. “I—I know I’m not—I don’t know… much. But I want this. I want <em>you</em>, Magnus.”</p><p> </p><p>They hardly know each other, they don’t know half of what they’re getting themselves into and if this were anyone else beneath him Magnus would already be on the other side of the couch, composed, collected and stirring a drink as if nothing happened. But as it stands, this is the insanely gorgeous Alec Lightwood with his messy raven hair that Magnus itches to tug on, and deep hazel eyes that are screwed tightly shut from the overwhelming desire.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus feels the gentle pressure of Alec’s nose nudging against his jaw and the delicate kisses that follow to bring him out of his thoughts. But it’s the quiet “Magnus, <em>please</em>,” again that really brings forward that heavy flame again. How badly he wants to keep hearing Alec beg for him, to moan his name until he can’t remember words. He wants so much, all and everything with Alec, and he wants it all right now.</p><p> </p><p>But Alec is new and innocent and caught up in the passion of another body against his own, another man, someone opening themselves up to be vulnerable with him, who understands everything he feels. And Magnus feels vulnerable right now, so intoxicatingly vulnerable, with Alec’s blunt but nimble fingers working out the buttons of his vest that he tosses aside in victory. This is okay. This is fine, Alec wants this too, Alec wants him and he’s resisted long enough. Not one to be outdone, Magnus grabs at the hems of Alec’s shirt and slowly drags it up until Alec raises his arms to fling it off with a grin that indicates he knows he’s won.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment Magnus just takes in the sight he’s been given, perfectly curated to fit his every fantasy. He takes in every muscle that shifts under his touch, every shiver when he runs his black polished nails against the skin. And Alec lets him, seems to relish the attention with his dark hazel eyes watching with satisfaction, and damn if that bit of confidence makes Magnus just a little bit harder.</p><p> </p><p>Alec pushes things forward, his hips twitching upwards in search of relief he knows he’ll be granted, and his fingers begin their attack on Magnus’ purple patterned cravat that gets strewn with everything else, his shirt following not long after.</p><p> </p><p>And if Magnus thought that his appreciation of Alec’s body was intense, he’s not prepared for the molten gaze that strikes across his body in slow strokes that lead all the way back to Alec’s eyes. He looks reverent and awed, his rosy lips parted and begging to be ravaged for the rest of his life by Magnus and only Magnus. He lifts his hands to brush against the overheated skin of Magnus’ chest, and the hazy air around them does nothing to quell the worry that he’s burning and he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to put it out.</p><p> </p><p>The feel of the rough skin of Alec’s fingers on him seems to be all too much for the warlock, and he feels the glamour snap away like a broken string, years of instinct causing him to shy his head away from Alec’s view. The heat that hits him now is stifling and uncomfortable, unwelcome, and he can’t remember the last time something as simple as the touch of another person made him lose this much control of his magic.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Alec inquires, tilting his head to try and meet Magnus’. “Did—Did I mess up? Is this too much? We can stop...”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus wants to cry at the doubt underlying the concern clouding Alec’s voice and he shakes his head, lifting a hand to caress the slight stubble on Alec’s chin. This is a first for Alec, and he’ll be damned if he ruins what should be such a positive experience. “No, my dear. On the contrary you’re… amazing. I just—" Magnus doesn’t even know how to proceed, fear crawling up his neck and into his mind that Alec will find his warlock mark a horrifying blemish that he’ll have to keep hidden forever, followed quickly by the immense embarrassment that he wasn’t able to hone in his magic long enough to keep it concealed. “When things get… intense, and I lose control…”</p><p> </p><p>His voice trails off and he decides that the sooner he shows Alec, the sooner they can move past this conversation and agree that they’re better off as allies against Valentine and nothing more, since he’s sure that’s all that can come from this now. But Alec releases a shuddering breath when they make eye contact, and he can see his golden eyes reflected back at him in Alec’s altogether too-big eyes. And for a fleeting moment his heart flutters with the hope that this moment means something more.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gorgeous, Magnus. They’re beautiful,” he whispers and a serene smile crosses his face for a moment, almost as a hint of what this can become if Magnus is looking for one, and as he’s watching Alec oh-so carefully he can see the exact moment that the emotion swirls into something darker and vulgar than he was ever expecting. Alec pulls his face down by the back of his neck into a searing kiss that’s rough and <em>so fucking hot</em> that Magnus can’t help the moan and response of his hips grinding down hard against Alec’s.</p><p> </p><p>And just like that they’re back to the beginning, needy and wanton, their hands clutching desperately at each other as their tongues dance between their mouths. Magnus feels like his whole being is laid open and exposed for Alec, each and every defense he has built up is carefully peeled away by this shadowhunter with every arch of his back, and he’s inclined to let it happen over and over again if that’s what Alec wants. The High Warlock of Brooklyn succumbing to the efforts of the Clave’s very own, how proud they would be.</p><p> </p><p>It’s Alec’s hands on his ass, squeezing and pushing Magnus closer against himself that makes his decision. With a few more thrusts of his hips and a crude pop of their lips breaking apart he slides off of Alec, who is quick with the soft cry of indignation at the loss, settling himself down onto his knees between the lusciously long legs and spreading them apart.</p><p> </p><p>Alec stares down at him with hooded eyes, scorching and intense and Magnus knows that it’s mirrored, that he looks just as dumbstruck by the over-stimulation of the night. Almost painfully slow for both of them, Magnus slides his palms against the fabric of Alec’s black jeans, up his thighs and coming to a stop at the junction of his legs where he can see the impressively tented bulge waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>“M-Magnus,” Alec’s voice is barely audible, saturated so heavily in sex that if it weren’t his name he wouldn’t have recognized it as a word.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me make you feel good, Alexander.” Magnus’ breath is hot against Alec’s body, and the shadowhunter lets out a low moan that goes straight through Magnus, heavy and charged.</p><p> </p><p>He brushes the lightest of touches along Alec’s hardness, feeling it twitch eagerly beneath him, and it takes all of his magic, everything in him, not to just come from the sheer reality of it all. Carefully and with practiced fingers, Magnus slides open the button on Alec’s jeans and tugs down on the zipper, giving Alec freedom from the restrictions of his clothing. And when Magnus swiftly pulls at the waistband of his boxer-briefs Alec lets out a soft, high whimper, fighting the struggle between tossing his head back or gazing down at Magnus longingly, the latter winning.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, <em>so slowly</em> , Magnus reaches his hand out to grasp delicately at Alec’s cock, his fingers curling around the width of it’s base and the guttural moan that comes from Alec’s lips almost sends Magnus over the edge for what feels like the 10 <sup> th </sup> time in the past 5 minutes. As much as Magnus loves to watch his hands in the act, stroking up and down when he’s pleasuring a lover, he can’t tear his eyes away from the vision of Alec’s head lolling back slightly, the mantra of Magnus’ name never-ending on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus doesn’t deserve this, honestly truly believes that down to his core, and he’s almost positive the Angels are going to take this gorgeous man away from him any moment now, before Magnus can see the conclusion of his ministrations come to life. Whatever he had done in his many many years he’s thankful for this moment and he’ll never forget this beautiful, <em>incredible,</em> display of pleasure in front of him, wishes that he could lock this moment in a jar to look back on in a hundred years.</p><p> </p><p>Tentatively, as if unsure that the sensation will be too overpowering for the nephilim, Magnus tips his head forward to slide his tongue across the leaking tip, the saltiness blanketing his taste buds, mouthwatering. Alec jumps, arches in such an alarmingly sexy motion, his eyes flying wide open as he stares down at Magnus and his hips snap forward so quickly Magnus almost doesn’t have time to hold them down.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Holy shit,” Alec stutters, one hand of long fingers tangling in Magnus’ hair, the other cupping Magnus’ face tenderly. “I don’t think I’ll last long if you do that again…” The words seem like a struggle to get out, and Magnus smirks at that knowledge. There’s something so intoxicating about being able to have so much power over someone, and even more so that that someone happens to be a shadowhunter, a soldier who has never given himself the opportunity to let go so completely, to hand the reins of his pleasure to the skillful workings of someone else. And the fact that Alec is giving it all up to a warlock, a<em> downworlder…</em></p><p> </p><p>That’s all the motivation Magnus needs to keep going, and he sinks his lips around the unbelievably hard cock before him. Alec’s breath is ragged and bare, and the fingers clenched in Magnus’ hair are so tantalizingly tight that Magnus hardly feels the pain past the tremors in his body from the need to guide Alec to orgasm. Everything is stimulating him towards the edge and Magnus doesn’t stop his own hand from venturing down to undo his pants and reach in to stroke himself in time with what he’s doing to Alec.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus normally isn’t one to touch himself when he has someone perfectly capable in front of him. If it were anybody other than Alec, he’d stop what he was doing and take what he needs to assure himself he won’t be left unfulfilled, but here and now Magnus can’t stop himself even if he wants to. He’s teetering so close to the end, and the louder the moans that leave Alec’s mouth become, the further he sinks down until he hears his name cried out loudly and tastes the bitterness hit the back of his throat.</p><p> </p><p>For the next few seconds Magnus can only register the sounds of their heavy panting and the roar of blood in his ears, his vision starry and fatigued. But then strong and careful hands are reaching under his arms and lifting him up to the couch, where he’s promptly positioned against Alec’s body as they lounge against each other, sweaty and sated.</p><p> </p><p>It isn’t comfortable enough for anything other than recovering from their activities, but his heart hurts with the sweetness of the action, coupled with the gentle kiss pressed upon his damp forehead. He just needs a minute to get his bearings, his nostrils filling with the heat of their bodies and faintest trace of the cologne Alec is wearing. He isn’t sure if his chest is beating so fast from what they had just done, or from the sudden affection he’s feeling for the shadowhunter. But right now he doesn’t have to think about that, he just has to accept everything for what it is in this moment...</p><p> </p><p>...An insanely hot blowjob with the most stunning man he’s ever met that has left them both utterly blissed out. Magnus wasn’t even on the receiving end of it, which just makes it all feel that much more intimate.</p><p> </p><p>Fingers gliding along the side of his arm bring him back and he looks up at the dopey smile on Alec’s face that awaits his attention. He shouldn’t expect more, shouldn’t get his hopes up that this is anything more than a little tryst that Alec needs to get out of his system. He shouldn’t get used to this, but he can. “That was amazing, Magnus,” Alec whispers. “Thank you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s endearing that Alec feels the need to thank him, and he tilts his chin to press their lips together. “My pleasure, Alexander.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec stiffens and Magnus worries that he has said something wrong, before Alec looks down between them, a blush high on his cheeks. “Oh, I—fuck, I’m sorry! Do you need me to—“</p><p> </p><p>Magnus’ abrupt laughter silences him, and <em>damn it</em>, he has never spent time afterwards cuddled together, laughing and kissing, but he can’t help stealing more than he should from the shadowhunter. “Don’t worry, I’ve already been taken care of. But I appreciate your concern. You’re a very considerate lover.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec’s face darkens fractionally in embarrassment, though Magnus can see the pleased smile blooming in it’s place.</p><p> </p><p>They stare at each other for what Magnus will swear was an hour, eyes pooled with so many emotions that seem too soon to try and label. He’s fond of Alec, he’ll admit it, and unbelievably attracted to him, so strongly it’s troubling and scary. Nothing good can come of this, he’s sure. But Magnus shoves the thought from his mind because Alec is leaning down to brush his nose against Magnus’, a glint twinkling in his eyes and his voice deep and raspy.</p><p> </p><p>“I could always take care of you again,” he starts, beginning a trail of kisses down Magnus’ cheek and to his neck. “Properly, this time.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus offers him a soft moan and a nod of his head before he’s lifted to a standing position, the husky “bedroom” from Alec sending him and his rapidly hardening cock into motion. And if the Clave doesn’t kill him for stealing one of their best, Alec’s seemingly insatiable lust for him just might.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>